


Fear

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober [25]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fear, Fluff, Flufftober, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Takes place during 3x12.  Jean-Luc and Beverly face their fears.Rated T for themes





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> bold lines lifted from the script.

Deanna watched as Wesley walked out of the Observation Lounge with a frown on her face.  She turned back to her Captain.  **“He needs your strength right now.”**

 **“History has shown us that strength may be useless when faced with terrorism.”** Deanna studied her captain’s face and his her surprise at the emotions pouring off of the usual stoic man. “You’re terrified.”  Jean-Luc swallowed and decided it was best not to lie to the empath. “Yes.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jean-Luc began pacing around the room. “What is there to talk about, Counsellor?  Beverly – Doctor Crusher – has been taken hostage by a group of terrorists...we don’t know why they have her, we don’t know what they want, we don’t even know if she....”  he trailed off, not willing to speak the words. 

“I know, Sir, but Beverly _is_ strong.  You know that.”

“I know.  And I know that despite her stubbornness, she will follow protocol for being captured.  I just...I can’t look at Wesley right now.  I already lost his father under my command...what if I lose his mother, too? What if I lose _her_.”  Deanna chose not to hear the extra inflection he put on the word ‘her’.  She knew they both had feelings for each other and maybe this incident would help jump start a relationship between the two.  Instead, she reached out and patted Jean-Luc’s shoulder. “You won’t.” 

“But what if I do?”

###

Jean-Luc glanced around the dark cavern he was shackled in. He had been ordered over to a hard cot in a corner, but he couldn’t get comfortable lying down with his hands behind his back.  He looked up and his heart soared when he saw Beverly enter the chamber unshackled. She ran to him and attempted to embrace him, and he wound up brushing his cheek against hers just to feel her to prove she was really there.  After he told her what had happened on the ship to cause his capture and how he saw Wesley duck for cover, he wished he wasn’t shackled as he wanted to gather her in his arms and hold her when she bit her lip and nodded.  Instead, the terrorist Finn came in and pulled her away once more.  He could only hope that she would return to him unscathed.

When she returned, she looked frazzled.  Jean-Luc couldn’t comfort her the way he wanted, so instead, he spoke the question that had been burning in his mind since her capture.  “What I don’t understand is why take a Starfleet officer hostage in the first place and then why add another?” Beverly shrugged.

“Finn needed a doctor.”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “He could have had any doctor he wanted. Why you?”  Beverly shook her shoulders again. “He claims he knew the flagship was here, and I would be the best doctor.”  Jean-Luc grinned. “Well, I can’t fault him for assuming that.  You _are_ the best.”  Beverly blushed and sat next to him on the cot, bumping her shoulder against his deliberately. 

“I see you’re still shackled.”   Jean-Luc nodded.  “It seems I am to be kept this way.  I’m glad you at least are able to move around.  I couldn’t bear the thought of you being shackled like this.” 

“I don’t like seeing you like this either, but I don’t know where he keeps the keys.  I suppose I could try to pick it...or find a phaser to shoot them off.  Oh, maybe I could sneak a laser scalpel out of the medical kit next time...”  She trailed off. 

“No, don’t.  If they see me unrestrained, he might do something to hurt you.” 

“I doubt that. He needs me. And he.... _likes_ me.” Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at her statement but before he could ask her another question Finn entered the room again and grabbed for Beverly’s arm.  “I hope you enjoyed your little chat with your Captain. I can see you two are close, but the doctor is needed. Oh, and this might be your last chat together with each other ever, so you should say your goodbyes now.”  Beverly shot Jean-Luc a fearful glance, but he only smiled back at her.  “I’m sure I’ll see you later, Beverly.” She nodded and looked back at him as Finn dragged her away from her anchor.   

###

Jean-Luc placed a comforting hand on Beverly’s arm after Finn was shot.  While he didn’t know if Beverly had begun to have feelings for the terrorist, it had been clear through the man’s drawings that Beverly Crusher had managed to worm her way into the man’s heart...much as she had to his own.  Beverly gave him a tight-lipped smile in response, and they were soon beamed away, back to the _Enterprise_.   Beverly wasted no time clambering down from the pad and turned to Will Riker.

“Where is Wesley?” 

“On the bridge, most likely.”  Beverly nodded her thanks and tore down the corridor, with Jean-Luc trailing behind.

Jean-Luc watched on as mother and son reunited.  He didn’t want to interrupt them, but he had a ship to run and he needed his helmsman.  “ **Take us out of orbit, Mister Crusher.”** He grinned as Wesley carefully detangled himself from his mother’s arms and moved back towards the helm. **“At your convenience.”** Wesley blushed. “Yes, sir.  Heading?”

“Anywhere, just get us out of here.  Number One, you have the bridge.”  He started to walk towards his ready room to prepare his report for Starfleet but Beverly caught his elbow and spoke softly. “Jean-Luc, can we talk?”

“Of course.  Come with me?”  Beverly grimaced as she followed him towards his ready room. “I was hoping maybe...someplace private?” 

“I’ll meet you in your quarters in fifteen minutes.”  She nodded and turned to leave, and he caught her hand.  “Beverly,  if you need to take some time off...I can give Wesley the afternoon so you can spend it with him if you’d like.”  She smiled back. “Why don’t we...wait until we talk?” 

###

Beverly paced around her quarters.  She almost told him when they were in the cavern how she felt about their relationship...was it the right time to tell him anyway?  Her door chime sounded and she ordered the door to open.  Jean-Luc strode in, clearly puzzled by the need for privacy, but also with a relieved look on his face to be alone with her.  He strode across the room to her and gathered her in his arms, pressing his face into her hair.  “Oh, Beverly.  I’ve been wanting to do that since I saw you walk into the chamber I was being held in.” 

She hugged him back and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I know.  I can’t tell you how relieved I was to see you and then how afraid I was when Finn told me he was going to kill you....”

“Shh, I know.”  He brought her over to her sofa and sat with her.  “I was scared for you, too. When we didn’t know if you were alive or dead or what they wanted...and Wesley...I couldn’t even look at him.  I was terrified I was going to lose his other parent under my command and I would lose...“  Beverly pressed a finger to his lips to keep him from continuing. She had to speak now or she never would.

“Jean-Luc,”  Beverly started nervously.  He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.  “I was going to tell you this when we were down in the cavern right before we were rescued.  If I don’t tell you now, I probably never will, and I’ll regret it.” 

“You can tell me anything, Beverly. I hope you know that.”  She smiled. “I’m afraid to.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.  I just...let me talk?”  He nodded. “Of course.”  Beverly rose and began pacing around her small living room area.  “Jean-Luc, you and I have known each other for a long time...you’re my oldest and dearest friend, and with the exception of Wesley, the closest person in my life.  But we....we keep dancing around each other.  We know we have feelings for each other. Why don’t we act on them?” She stopped and gazed at the man sitting on her sofa, waiting for him to speak. 

“May I speak now?” He grinned at her and she flushed and laughed nervously.

“Yes, sorry.”  He rose and walked over to her and reached for her hips.  “Beverly,  I love you.  I always have, and I always will.  But I’ve been a fool and afraid to tell you.” 

“Jean-Luc?”

“Yes, Beverly?”

“I love you too....and I don’t want to be afraid to show you.”  He grinned and lowered his lips to hers.  “Me neither.”   


End file.
